Never judge me
by Cheeche
Summary: Cam finds his girlfriend cheating...but is she?
1. Cam's secret

"Cam, where are you headed?" Zack asked as one of his best friends as he headed down the hall.  
  
"I'm going to visit someone," Cam said heading for the front door.  
  
"Wait, Zack, there's a rat on your shoe" Spence said running the other way with a magnifying glass in his hands. Cam walked out the front door and was greeted by two girls giggling hysterically, but Cam didn't care he had someone else on his mind. Cam walked to the park and waited for their weekly visits.  
  
"Finally," A girl said standing up as Cam walked up to her.  
  
"Sorry, I got detention, from…" Cam said stopping as she kissed him lightly on the lips. "Hmmm," Cam said his eyes fluttering open when she pulled away. "Lynn, your just too…" She kissed him again and watched him smile.  
  
"Eh, it's Ok, Cam…I didn't wait for too long," Lynn said taking Cam's hands.  
  
"Damn Lynn, why can't we just put this out in the open?" Cam said after they made out for ten to fifteen minutes.  
  
"Because, just because, it's not that I don't want to…god I want to. I just can't." Lynn said sitting on the grass. Cam knew from experience not to pursue the conversation further. Lynn started to cry, Cam got apologetic and sat down next to her.  
  
"Shhh, don't cry…I'm sorry…don't cry" Cam muttered as Lynn lay in his strong arms.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm not crying because of you" Lynn sniffed. Cam nodded and put his chin on top of her head.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
  
  
"Damn, Lynn…you're hella good" Zack said as they stepped out of the bathroom. Cam walked up as Lynn and Zack stepped out, he had just heard what Zack said. When Lynn saw him she looked shocked.  
  
"Cam? What are you doing?" Lynn asked shocked to find her boyfriend looking shocked.  
  
"How could you?" He asked looking back and forth from Zack to Lynn and back and forth.  
  
"What are you talking about man?" Zack asked concerned.  
  
"You god damn know what I'm talking about…you just did something to my girlfriend" Cam yelled.  
  
"Your girlfriend?" Zack asked in disbelief. 


	2. The truth's out

Cam stormed away, Zack looked at Lynn and back to the retreating Cam.  
  
"You're dating him?" Zack asked. Lynn nodded slightly confused at what was going on in this place.  
  
Cam stormed past all the boys and teachers. He ran toward the park, and looked for something to throw. He felt like he was about to cry, he wanted to let all his feelings out, and just throw something at Zack and Lynn. Zack was supposed to be his friend, and Lynn was supposed to be his girlfriend, just then it hit him.  
  
"That's why she wanted to keep our relationship secret, because she was going out with all the other guys" He thought sitting on the grass under a large tree.  
  
He sat there until the sun went down, behind the hills. He shuffled home, and locked himself in his bathroom.  
  
--------------------------Two Days Later--------------------------  
  
"CAMERON??" Cam's mother yelled, knocking on Cam's door. Cam didn't answer. She sighed and just slipped a note under the door  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: I know this is short but I'll finish it later… 


	3. the real truth

Cam was sitting on his bed looking at his wall of pictures. He saw, Zack and Spence making faces at the camera, he saw his mom and dad on their 17th wedding anniversary, but the picture he saw in the middle of all of them was the picture that Lynn's mom took of them at his 15th birthday bash. Where he and Lynn were looking at each other trying to make each other laugh. Cam sighed and flopped back on his bed.  
  
Zack was looking at Lynn who was still puffy from crying over the last several days. "Why didn't you tell me you were dating him? He's like my best friend I would have gotten you like a gift for doing something like that" Lynn laughed and dabbed her eyes with a tissue her cousin gave her. "Zack, you know I love you like a brother, but I really need this time alone" Lynn said sitting on her cousin's bed. "Do you want me to call Gwen?" Zack asked from his doorway. "Zack? Lynn?" Zack's dad called from the kitchen. "Yeah Uncle Bobo?" Lynn called back. "Do you want Chinese or pizza?" "What do you want?" Zack asked his cousin. Lynn shrugged. "Pizza? It's pretty good here" Lynn nodded. "PIZZA DAD!" Zack called back, from his room Zack could hear his dad call the pizza parlor.  
  
"Hello?" Cam's mom answered the phone. "Hi, Carol this is Zack" "Hi Zack, do you want to talk to Cam?" "Uh, yeah, but could you not say who this is?" "Sure.just a minute." Cam's mom put down the phone. "Cameron? Phones for you" 


	4. bye bye

I haven't been on the site at all...and the Zack Files isn't even on TV anymore, at least not in the US. So the story will be discontinued...and the reviews are funny read them. Actually all my stories won't be continued...I know they were really awful...they had like no plot. I was like high when I wrote them...aaanyway...reply if you feel the need, but rest assured my horrible plots will not bother you anymore...HAHAHA... 


End file.
